FSC 105
|pre = FSC #104|nex = FSC #106|debut = None|return = |withdraw = }} For this edition, we are visiting an exotic location in the Caribbean. We are being hosted in Philipsburg, St. Maarten, (a part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands), following the Dutch victory in FSC 104, with Kensington and their newest song 'Sorry'. The number of contestants remain constant this edition, but we see the return to the contest of France, Ireland and Romania, while 3 more countries, Australia, China and Indonesia chose to withdraw. After the results were revealed, the United Kingdom emerged as the winner, with Italy taking second place, and Bosnia and Herzegovina coming in third. The Host City The host city for this FSC #105-edition is Philipsburg, Sint Maarten, The Netherlands. The Capital of the island country of Sint Maarten, in the Caribbean, a part of the Kingdom of The Netherlands. It has a population of about 33.600 on an area of 34 km2, and it encompasses the southern 40% part of the divided island of Saint Martin. The northern 60% of this island is French. Philipsburg was founded in 1763 by John Philips, a Scottish captain in the Dutch navy; the settlement soon became a bustling centre of international trade. Two historic forts do bear witness to Philipsburg's strategic importance in St. Maarten's history: Fort Amsterdam and Fort Willem. The main shopping district, Front Street, is in the heart of the city. It has a port visited by cruiseships. World-famous for its close photographs of landing aircraft, Princess Juliana International Airport, west of Philipsburg, has become a tourist destination in its own right. Jet blast, from departing aircraft, though physically hazardous , is another 'attraction' as it creates artificial waves. Philipsburg has a tropical savanna climate though drier than parts of the northern or eastern Caribbean. The Grand Carnival parade takes place on the Dutch side & is dedicated to the Queen of the Netherlands. The annual St. Martin Book Fair takes place during the first weekend of June. Among the leading cultural artists of the island, are : Isidore York (singer), Roland Richardson (Impressionist painter), Lasana M. Sekou (poet/author), Susha Hien and Clara Reyes (both are choreographers). The Venue The host venue for FSC #105 November 2017 is a temporary structure locally called Verwachting '''which means ‘hope’ or ‘expectation’ / ‘anticipation’ in the Dutch language. Because Hurricane Irma destroyed everything on the island, our venue this time will be this temporary platform, built partly on (famous) Maho beach and partly in the sea. It's a testament to the Human Spirit inherent in the islanders, to strive on despite adversity, to keep up hope, and never to yield. They are all proud to welcome us all to Sint Maarten, and to host this evening’s Forum Song Contest here, despite the makeshift stage and humble surroundings. It is a simple arena, with a restricted amount of seats available tonight, but what they lack in size, splendour and modernity for this special occasion the islanders, and our wonderful hosts, make up for in heart, smiles, and Dutch-Caribbean generosity. The Hosts Our lovely hosts this evening are '''Max Verstappen and Glennis Grace. Max Emilian Verstappen (born 30th September 1997 in Belgium) is a Dutch racing driver who competes under the Dutch flag in Formula One with Red Bull Racing. He's set several records as youngest driver & is the youngest Formula One Grand Prix winner in history. He is the son of Dutch former Formula One driver Jos Verstappen. In the first twelve races of the 2017 season Verstappen has claimed a third place in China, a fourth place in Great Britain & four fifth places in Australia, Russia, Monaco and Hungary. He has won much acclaim, and several awards, for his exceptional driving. Glennis Grace (born 19th June 1978, Amsterdam, The Netherlands) is a Dutch pop singer who in 2005 took part for The Netherlands in the ESC in Kiev, Ukraine. She was discovered after she won a Dutch TV talent show. Between 1994 and 2011, she released many singles, with varied success. In April 2011, however, she had great success as she reached top of the Dutch singles chart with a version of "Afscheid" made famous by Volumia. She is now trying to break through in the US but will first show her remarkable talent and sing for us as one of today's Interval Acts here in the FSC. The Show * Lithuania, Switzerland and Ireland failed to vote, and were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard. The Results The Winner Zayn feat. Sia - Dusk till dawn: